mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Straus vs. Jason Dent
The fight was a NAAFS lightweight title unification bout. The Fight 155 TITLE – Daniel Straus (16-4) vs. Jason Dent (21-11) ROUND 1 – Extended feeling out process to get us started, and Dent lands a leg kick to open things up. Another one and Straus immediately lands a double leg and takes Dent down. He moves Dent to the cage and lands a few big left hands. Dent has a full closed guard but Straus is looking to posture up. Straus lands a short elbow and Dent is just looking to control his posture. More body shots from Straus on the top. Straus is smothering him here and Dent appears to be looking to earn the standup. Straus postures up and passes Dent’s guard to side control. The knees start coming. Dent gets half guard back but Straus is dominating here. The round ends that way. GatewayMMA.com scores the round 10-9 for Daniel Straus. ROUND 2 – Both fighters open up in the striking and land leg kicks, but Straus immediately shoots and gets another takedown. More of the same as he is trying to posture up to land shots but Dent is staying tough from bottom. Straus earning lots of riding time here as Dent is just trying to survive. Straus is landing elbows from top Dent going for a kimura from bottom but Straus fights it off toward the end of the round. Another dominant round from Straus. GatewayMMA.com scores the round 10-9 for Daniel Straus. ROUND 3 – Straus lands a 1-2 and misses on a head kick and he looks like he wants to strike a little in this round. Dent lands a leg kick and a body kick, but Straus goes right back to the takedown. Dent fights this one off and they’re back in the center. Straight left from Straus lands, and so dos a head kick. Dent lands a superman punch and he’s asking for Straus to give him more. Straus shoots for a double leg and Dent’s on his back again. The pro-Dent crowd lets out a collective sigh. Dent looking to stand back up, but Straus is riding his back and drags him back down. Straus is back working in his guard and he’s landing a few elbows while Dent is trying to be more active from the bottom. Some big left hands come down from Straus. The round ends as Straus passes to half guard. GatewayMMA.com scores the round 10-9 for Daniel Straus. ROUND 4 – Right jab from Straus lands, and so does another. Inside leg kick from Straus. And he finishes it with a 1-2 and then a head kick that all land. Another 1-2 from Straus. Straus catches a leg and pushes it off. Another takedown from Straus and it’s academic at this point. Dent throwing elbows from his back and looks to roll for an arm bar that just isn’t there. Straus back in half guard. Dent back in full guard but he looks spent. Dent going for the guillotine but Straus is too slippery at this point and he’s out. Straus stands up and lands a body stomp to Dent. Straus dives back into his guard but Dent is back up. Dent gets the clinch and looks for a knee as the round ends. GatewayMMA.com scores the round 10-9 for Daniel Straus. ROUND 5 – A 1-2 from Straus to open it up and Dent looks tired. Front kick from Straus and Dent’s hands a down. Dent looking to kick but Straus grabs his legs and he’s back on the mat. Elbow from Dent but Straus is in his full guard. Dent going for a kimura but it doesn’t appear to be there. Dent is looking to land elbows from his back but Straus is too strong on the ground. Straus moves to half guard, and then to mount. Dent gets half guard back. Now Dent has full guard and is landing elbows from his back. The round ends with Straus in half guard. GatewayMMA.com scores the round 10-9 for Daniel Straus. GatewayMMA.com scores the fight 50-45 for Daniel Straus. Official result: Daniel Straus (17-4) def Jason Dent (21-12) via unanimous decision